The Adventures of Barney
The Adventures of Barney & Arthur is a custom Barney and Arthur crossover series that aired on Mondays. It first premeired on PBS Kids in January 5, 1998. This series was produced by Buena Vista Television, Nickelodeon (on Nickelodeon channels), WGBH, and PBS Kids. A pilot episode in the series entitled "Barney in Elwood City" aired on July 16, 1997 as a Season 3 Barney Home Video. This series was released on VHS/DVD by Buena Vista Home Video, Paramount/Nickelodeon, and Barney Home Video. Barney Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West (Season 1-Present) / Body: David Joyner (Season 1-Present)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Ayers (Season 1-Present)) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz (Season 1-Present) / Body: Jeff Brooks (Season 1-Present)) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farebee) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *The King (Rick Wetzel) *Twynkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Mr. Sam the Pasta Chef (Tim Allen) *Mr. Pat the Pie Chef (Billy Zane) *Rob the Market Thief (Nicholas Cage) *Dog Catcher (Bob Hoskins) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Derek (Rickey Carter) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Min (Pia Manalo) (1997-2002) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Kathy (Lauren King) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) (1997-2002) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (1997-2002) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (1997-2000) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (1997-2004) *Juan (Michael Krost) (1997-2002) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (1997-2001) *Benny (Oliver Grainger) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Joan (Anna Cummer) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Aaron (Justin Berfield) (1997-2002) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) (1997-2002) *Seth (Bug Hall) (1997-1999) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Wendy (Mara Wilson) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Mary (Heather Hogan) (1997-2004) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) (1997-2000) *Loki (Mark Rendall) (1997-2005) *Issac (Bradley Pierce) (1997-2002) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Jesse (Dean deLuna) (1997-2002) *Rodger (Max Thieriot) (1997-2003) *Connor (Matthew Gray Gubler) (1997-2002) *Samuel (Devon Wekheiser) (1997, only appeared in "Barney in Elwood City") *Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) (1997-2002) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (1997-2002) *David (Kenny Cooper) (1997-2002) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (1997-2002) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) (1997-2002) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) (1997-2002) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) (1997-2002) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (1997-2005) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (1997-2002) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (1997-2002) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (1997-2005) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (1997-2007) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (1997-2002) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (1997-2005) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) (1998-2007) *Andrew (Jesse McCartney) (1998-2004) *Lillian (Cheri Avilos) (1998-2008) *Karen (Emily Osment) (1998-2010) *Rose (Miranda Cosgrove) (1999-2008) *Jim (Cameron Ansell) (1999-2006) *Katie (Morgan York) (1999-2013) *Jess (Miley Cyrus) (1999-2010) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (1999-2002) *Mario (Zachary Soza) (2002-2005) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (2002-2005) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (2002-2005) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (2002-2005) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (2002-2005) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (2002-2005) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (2002-2005) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) (2002-2005) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (2002-2005) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (2002-2005) *Trainor (Luke Benward) (2002-2015) *Harriet (Anna-Spohia Robb) (2002-2015) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (2003-2006) *Gary (Jason Szwimmer) (2003-2013) *Jasper (Liam James) (2003-2014) *Mark (William Ullrich) (2003-2013) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (2004-2005) *David (Emilio Mazur) (2004-2008) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (2004-2007) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (2004-2005) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (2004-2008) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (2005-2008) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) (2005-2008) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (2005-2008) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (2005-2013) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (2005-2008) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (2005-2008) *Sadie (Cosette Goldstein) (2005-2008) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (2005-2008) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (2005-2008) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (2005-2008) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (2005-2008) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (2005-2008) *Peter (Preston Strother) (2005-2008) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (2005-2008) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (2005-2008) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (2005-2008) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (2005-2008) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (2005-2008) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (2005-2010) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (2005-2008) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) (2006-2008) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (2006-2008) *Riley (Reagan Rees) (2006-2008) *Danny (Darrak White) (2006-2008) *Samantha (Miranda Money) (2006-2008) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) (2006-2008) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) (2006-2008) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) (2006-2008) *Keith (Will Shadley) (2006-2014) *Freddie (Asa Butterfield) (2006-2015) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) (2007-2008) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) (2007-2008) *Clyde (Max Baldry) (2007-2014) *Oliver (Cameron Boyce) (2007-2014) *Craig (Preston Bailey) (2007-2014) *Alexis (Shelby Zemanek) (2007-2014) *Josephine (Morgan Lily) (2007-2014) *Logan (Cody McMains) (2007-2015) *Cory (Jackson Brundage) (2007-2015) Arthur Cast *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush (Season 1-3)) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley (Season 4)) *Arthur Read (Mark Rendall (Season 5-6)) *Arthur Read (Cameron Ansell (Season 7-10)) *Arthur Read (Dallas Jokic (Season 11-14)) *Arthur Read (Drew Adkins (Season 15-present)) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz (Season 1)) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger (Season 2-4)) *D.W. Read (Jason Szwimmer (Season 5-9)) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor (Season 10-14)) *D.W. Read (Jake Beale (Season 15-present)) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Catherine Frensky (Kath Soucie) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *Chip Crosswire (Travis Vin Winkle) *The Brain (Luke Reid (Season 1-2)) *The Brain (Steven Crowder (Season 3-4)) *The Brain (Alex Hood (Season 5-7)) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown (Season 8-10)) *The Brain (Lyle O'Donohoe (Season 11-14)) *The Brain (Siam Yu (Season 15-present)) *Fern Walters (Holly G. Frankel) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-6)) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Jessica Kardos) (Season 7-present)) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Bitzi Baxter (Russi Taylor) *Oliver Frensky (Tom Cruise) *Laverne Frensky (Alex Borstein) *Ed Crosswire (Bill Farmer) *Millicent Crosswire (Eve Gordon) *Bailey (Thomas Haden Church) *Mr. Powers (Robin Williams) *Mrs. Powers (Joanna Kerns) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) *Ms. Tingley (Tress MacNeille) *Mrs. MacGrady (Susan Sarandon) *Miss Turner (Bonnie Hunt) Guest Stars *Ray MacMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Alisa Besher *Jessie Ogungbadero *Kenny Yates *Zoe Costello *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Bob Iger *Chris Crocker *Kenny Loggins *One Direction Episodes Season 1 (January 5, 1998-September 28, 1998) #BJ's Wet Muddy Accident (Janurary 5, 1998) (First episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Keesha's Bad Hair Day (January 12, 1998) #Arthur's New Prize (Janaury 19, 1998) #Carlos' Broken Leg (January 26, 1998) #Francine's Number Hunt (February 2, 1998) #BJ's Lost Library Book (Feburary 9, 1998) #Baby Bop the Copycat (February 16, 1998) #Muffy's High-Flying Adventure (February 23, 1998) #Chip's Dino Dilemma (March 2, 1998) #Poor Hannah (March 9, 1998) #Julie's Snow Mystery (March 16, 1998) #Barney's Lucky Pencil (March 23, 1998) #Buster's Superhero Adventures (March 30, 1998) #Muffy's Big Mistake (April 6, 1998) #Barney Goes to Camp (April 13, 1998) #Francine's Lost Shoes (April 20, 1998) #Juan the Wrecker (April 27, 1998) #Carlos and Arthur Break the Door (May 4, 1998) #Carlos' Underwear (May 11, 1998) #Vivian's Lost Diary (May 18, 1998) #Arthur Knows the Senses (May 25, 1998) (First time Andrew's voice is down to -5, due to McCartney's 11th birthday) #Mater, World's Greatest Gleeper (June 1, 1998) #Aaron Bumps His Head (June 8, 1998) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to Pitch -2 (Pitch -7), due to Regan's 13th birthday) #Jeff's Stolen Bike (June 15, 1998) #Something Smells - BJ Edition (June 22, 1998) #Chip's Rocket (June 29, 1998) (Last episode with Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Picture Day - BJ Edition (July 6, 1998) (First episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Born Again D.W. (July 13, 1998) #Meek for a Week - Chip Edition (July 20, 1998) #I'm with Stupid - Carlos Edition (July 27, 1998) #Shirlee Flips (August 3, 1998) #Walking Small - BJ Edition (August 10, 1998) #My Dad, the Garbage Man - Aaron Edition (August 17, 1998) #Fixing with Tools - Brain Edition (August 24, 1998) #Draw! - Carlos Edition (August 31, 1998) (First time Carlos' voice is down to -5 (Pitch -7), due to his 12th birthday) #Baby Bop Rides Again (September 7, 1998) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4) #Chip's Pretty Seahorse (September 14, 1998) #Karate Choppers - Sue Ellen Edition (September 21, 1998) #No Free Rides - Carlos Edition (September 28, 1998) (Last time Michael Caloz voiced D.W.) Season 1 Direct-to-Video #Barney, I Shrunk the Kids (September 1, 1998) #The Case of the Missing Blankey (September 18, 1998) #Baby Bop is Missing (October 1, 1998) (First time Oliver Grainger voiced D.W.) #Barney's Adventures of Jumanji (October 9, 1998) #The Sandlot - Barney & Arthur Edition (October 12, 1998) # # # Season 2 (March 8, 1999-October 25, 1999) #Barney and the Square Dance (March 8, 1999) #Robert's Knee (March 15, 1999) #Carlos' Soccer Game (March 22, 1999) #Aaron Redecorates (March 29, 1999) #Suds - BJ Edition (April 5, 1999) #Fools in April - BJ & Chip Edition (April 12, 1999) #The Slide - Baby Bop Edition (Aprl 19, 1999) #Misfortune Teller - Vivian Edition (April 26, 1999) #The Big Blow-Up - Carlos Edition (May 3, 1999) #Pizza Delivery - BJ Edition (May 10, 1999) #Vivian's Last Stand (May 17, 1999) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to -3 (Pitch -10), due to Regan's 14th birthday) #Popular Girls - Kim Edition (May 24, 1999) #Life of Crime - BJ Edition (May 31, 1999) #One Dino's Trash - BJ Edition (June 7, 1999) #Barney's Half Baked Sale (June 14, 1999) #Muffy's Rich (June 21, 1999) #Shirlee's Brand New Hat (June 28, 1999) (Last episode with Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pranks a Lot - Carlos Edition (July 5, 1999) (First episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Just One Bite - Buster Edition (July 12, 1999) #The Elf Who Came to Dinner (July 19, 1999) #Baby Bop and BJ Clean Up (July 26, 1999) #D.W.'s Wonderful Life (August 2, 1999) (First time Francine's voice is up to +3 and more squeakier) #Arthur at the Movies (August 9, 1999) #Francine's Field Trip Fun! (August 16, 1999) #Uneasy Rider - Baby Bop Edition (August 23, 1999) #Dying for Pie - BJ Edition (August 30, 1999) (First time Muffy's voice is up to +6) #Princess Muffy (September 6, 1999) (First time Brain's voice is down to -4 again (Pitch -8)) #Loki's a Lefty (September 13, 1999) #Jim vs. The Winkster (September 20, 1999) #Carlos' Bachelor Pad (September 27, 1999) #Pedal Pusher - Baby Bop Edition (October 4, 1999) #All's Well that Pretend Well - Kenneth Edition (October 11, 1999) #Hooky - BJ Edition (October 18, 1999) #Squeaky Boots - BJ Edition (October 25, 1999) (Last time Luke Reid voiced Brain) Season 2 Direct-to-Video # # # Season 3 (February 7, 2000-November 20, 2000) #Muffy's Skateboarding Accident (February 7, 2000) (First time Steven Crowder voiced Brain) #Hannah's Predictions (February 14, 2000) #BJ on Duty (February 21, 2000) #Barney's Background Blues (Febraury 28, 2000) #BJ Makes the Team (March 6, 2000) #Chip Orders Out (March 13, 2000) #BJ's Secret Box (March 20, 2000) #The Contest - Vivian Edition (March 27, 2000) #Aaron's Best Behavior (April 3, 2000) #Doctor Kim (April 10, 2000) (First time Andrew's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -7), due the McCartney's 13th birthday) #Baking BJ (April 17, 2000) #Muffy's Ballet (April 24, 2000) #Doing Time - BJ Edition (May 1, 2000) #Jouney to the Center of the Cave (May 8, 2000) #Barney Goes to the Art Museum (May 15, 2000) #Baby Bop Gets It Twice (May 22, 2000) #Arthur Collects (May 29, 2000) #Partners in Crime - D.W. Edition (June 5, 2000) #Aaron Rules (June 12, 2000) #BJ's Snowball Effect (June 19, 2000) (First time Arthur's voice is down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday) #Prove It - Vivian Edition (June 26, 2000) #Arthur's Treehouse Adventures (July 3, 2000) #Chip for President (July 10, 2000) #Mary and the Feline (July 17, 2000) #Muffy's in Love (July 24, 2000) #The Dinosaur Vanishes (July 31, 2000) (First time Chip's voice was down to -4 (Pitch -7) due to his 13th birthday.) #Studying on the Planets - Arthur Edition (August 7, 2000) #Work is Too Hard! - Arthur Edition (August 14, 2000) #Human and Animal Bodies - Kim Edition (August 21, 2000) #Muffy's Big Showdown (August 28, 2000) #Chip's Breathless (September 4, 2000) (First time Mary's voice is down to -4 and more deeper) #Water and Loki (September 11, 2000) #Jeff the Unfunny (September 18, 2000) #Andrew's Almost Boring Day (September 25, 2000) #Procrastination - BJ Edition (October 2, 2000) #Smart Girl - Muffy Edition (October 9, 2000) #Sheep Thrills - Buster Edition (October 16, 2000) #Francine's Happy Letter (October 23, 2000) #Opposites Attract - Issac Edition (October 30, 2000) #Radio Daze - Robert Edition (November 6, 2000) #Ants in Loki's Pants (November 13, 2000) #Girl Power - Muffy Edition (November 20, 2000) (Last time Michael Yarmush voiced Arthur) Season 3 Direct-to-Video # Season 4 (February 5, 2001-November 26, 2001) #Danny's Treausure Hunt (February 5, 2001) (First time Justin Bradley voiced Arthur) #BJ and Buster Solve the Case (February 12, 2001) #Stephen's Dummy Disaster (February 19, 2001) #Vivian Nose Best (February 26, 2001) #Inspector BJ (March 5, 2001) #Artist Unknown - BJ Edition (March 12, 2001) #Maria's Nerves of Steal (March 19, 2001) #The World Record - Robert Edition (March 26, 2001) #I Was a Yellow Dinosaur (April 2, 2001) (Adapted from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I Was a Teenage Gary") #What is That Thing? - Stephen Edition (April 9, 2001) #Robert's Inside Story (April 16, 2001) #Mary's Slumber Party (April 23, 2001) #Ripped Pants - BJ Edition (April 30, 2001) (Adapted from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name) #No Dinosaurs Allowed (May 7, 2001) #Barney and BJ's Idiot Box (May 14, 2001) #Muffy's New Clothes (May 21, 2001) #Hocus Pocus - BJ Edition (May 28, 2001) (First time Kenneth's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -12), due to Kenneth's 16th birthday) #Fugitive Rose (June 4, 2001) #Officer Barney (June 11, 2001) #Big Purple Loser (June 18, 2001) #Shanghaied - Arthur Edition (June 25, 2001) (Last episode with Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Mary Goes to War (July 2, 2001) (First episode with Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine) #Pyscho Muffy (July 9, 2001) #Vivian's a No-Brainer (July 16, 2001) #Friends Forever - BJ Edition (July 23, 2001) #Ice Cream Mountain - Barney & BJ Edition (July 30, 2001) #The Bank Trick - Maria Edition (August 6, 2001) #Learning About Temperatures - Arthur Edition (August 13, 2001) #Culture Shock - BJ Edition (August 20, 2001) #Bigger Than Life - Arthur Edition (August 27, 2001) (First time Vivian's voice is down to -3, due to Heinke's 11th birthday) #Too Much Noise! - D.W. Edition (September 3, 2001) #Hide and Snake - Kenneth Edition (September 10, 2001) #Locked in the Library! - BJ Edition (September 17, 2001) #Andrew, Art Expert (September 24, 2001) #Just Desserts - BJ Edition (October 1, 2001) #BJ's Big Dig (October 8, 2001) #The Smoking Peanut - Francine Edition (October 15, 2001) #D.W.'s First Cut (October 22, 2001) #The Cave - Issac Edition (October 29, 2001) #Recess for Fun! - Francine Edition (November 5, 2001) #Believe Me, Prunella (November 12, 2001) #Two Idiots and a Baby - BJ & Arthur Edition (November 19, 2001) #The Bet - Robert Edition (November 26, 2001) (Last time Justin Bradley voiced Arthur, Oliver Grainger voiced D.W., and Steven Crowder voiced Brain) Season 5 (April 1, 2002-September 23, 2002) #Barney's Park Adventures (April 1, 2002) (First time Mark Rendall voiced Arthur, Jason Szwimmer voiced D.W., and Alex Hood voiced Brain) #D.W. Takes a Bath (April 8, 2002) #Crushed - BJ Edition (April 15, 2002) #I Had an Accident - Francine Edition (April 22, 2002) #The Paper - BJ Edition (April 29, 2002) #The War Room - Muffy Edition (May 6, 2002) #Rhyme for Your Life - Gianna Edition (May 13, 2002) #The Lousy Week - Andrew Edition (May 20, 2002) #Robert's Big Hit (May 27, 2002) #Kami is Done (June 3, 2002) #What is Electricity Like? - Beth Edition (June 10, 2002) #Pet Peeved - Tony Edition (June 17, 2002) #The Abrasive Side - Nick Edition (June 24, 2002) #A Hot Day - BJ & Arthur Edition (July 1, 2002) #Andrew's Driving Lessons (July 8, 2002) #Issac Trips on a Rock (July 15, 2002) #Peruvian Puff Pepper - Buster Edition (July 22, 2002) #Never, Never, Never - Sarah Edition (July 29, 2002) (First time Chip's voice was down to -3 (Pitch -10), due to his 15th birthday. This time it resembles Buzz Lightyear's voice by Tim Allen) #Getting Digestive! - Muffy Edition (August 5, 2002) #Sand Castles in the Sand - D.W. Edition (August 12, 2002) (First time Andrew's voice is down to -2 once again (Pitch -9), due to McCartney's 15th birthday) #Baby Bop and the Letter from the Sea (August 19, 2002) #Mario's Snow Biz (August 26, 2002) #The Secret Life of Dogs and Dinosaurs (September 2, 2002) #Andrew's Science Attack (September 9, 2002) #Carlos' Creative Cooking Club (September 16, 2002) #Desert Island Dish - Loki Edition (September 23, 2002) Season 6 (March 3, 2003-November 24, 2003) #Arthur Saves the Princess (March 3, 2003) #Angela's Soccer Shocker (March 10, 2003) #Baby Bop's Library Card (March 17, 2003) #Sing a Song of Arthur (March 24, 2003) #BJ's Pet Wormy (March 31, 2003) #Club Barney (April 7, 2003) #Mr. Ratburn, You're Fired (April 14, 2003) #The World of Tomorrow - BJ Edition (April 21, 2003) #Missing Identity - Jim Edition (April 28, 2003) #Spoiled Rotten - Gianna Edition (May 5, 2003) #The Boy Who Cried Comet - Jackson Edition (May 12, 2003) #Nick's Tap Dancing Lesson (May 19, 2003) #Across the River - Binky Edition (May 26, 2003) #Baby Bop's Big Top Trouble (June 2, 2003) #The Pencil Caper - BJ and Arthur Style (June 9, 2003) #Muffy's Missing Purse (June 16, 2003) #The Chilly Weather - Jackson Edition (June 23, 2003) #Playing Sports - Francine Edition (June 30, 2003) #Music with Barney & Arthur (July 7, 2003) #FBI Agents - Muffy Edition (July 14, 2003) #The Fancy Night - David Edition (July 21, 2003) #Katie Discovers on Gravity (July 28, 2003) #The Life Cycle - Buster Edition (August 4, 2003) #The Basics of a Conversation - Chip Edition (August 11, 2003) #Creepy Shadows - Prunella Edition (August 18, 2003) #Born to Be Wild - BJ and Arthur Edition (August 25, 2003) #Francine's Snack Attack (September 1, 2003) #Muffy Misbehaves at GameStop (September 8, 2003) #Arthur Read to the Principal's Office (September 15, 2003) #Cheat It - Muffy Edition (September 22, 2003) #Le Big Switch - BJ Edition (September 29, 2003) #Francine's Egg-Cellent Dishes (October 6, 2003) #Jim, Can You Feel My Finger? (October 13, 2003) #My Dinosaur Has a Cow Puppet (October 20, 2003) #Big Flappy Aardvarks (October 27, 2003) #An Old Flame with a New Wick - Prunella Edition (November 3, 2003) #Twenty-Five Little Pre-pubers Without a Snoot-ful - Robert Edition (November 10, 2003) #I Remember the Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You - Angela Edition (November 17, 2003) #The Last Thing You Want to Do Is Wind Up with a Hump - BJ Edition (November 24, 2003) Season 7 (February 2, 2004-October 25, 2004) #Andrew's Mystery Envelope (February 2, 2004) (First time Cameron Ansell voiced Arthur) #Desk Wars - Nick Edition (February 9, 2004) #The Card - BJ Edition (February 16, 2004) #No Bones About It - Mary Edition (February 23, 2004) #The Barney and Arthur Inn (March 1, 2004) #Whitney's Bedtime Blues (March 8, 2004) #Skill Crane - BJ Edition (March 15, 2004) #Little Yellow Book - Miguel Edition (March 22, 2004) #Touchdown Tony (March 29, 2004) #Matchmaker, Matchbreaker - Sarah Edition (April 5, 2004) #The Green Purloiner (April 12, 2004) #Defeating Jim (April 19, 2004) #Girls Will Be Boys - Arthur Kids Style (April 26, 2004) #Robot Wars - Katie Edition (May 3, 2004) #Disc Golf - Francine Edition (May 10, 2004) #Arthur Makes Volcanoes (May 17, 2004) #Buster's Backpack (May 24, 2004) #Chip's Lucky Penny (May 31, 2004) #When You Hear an Echo, It Will Come Right Back - Tony Edition (June 7, 2004) #Winkster Steals Loki's Lunchbox (June 14, 2004) #Barney Gets Ticklish (June 21, 2004) #School Dance - Francine Edition (June 28, 2004) #Broadcast Views - BJ and Arthur Edition (July 5, 2004) #Robert's Time Machine (July 12, 2004) #The Salmon Under Arthur's Sweater (July 19, 2004) #Enjoy Those Garlic Balls - Nick Edition (July 26, 2004) #Yes, David (August 2, 2004) #Woo-Hoo, a Hernia Exam - Buster Edition (August 9, 2004) #The Price of Healthy Gums is Eternal Vigilance - Jackson Edition (August 16, 2004) #The Spikes on a Porcupine - Nick Edition (August 23, 2004) #Stains on Your Clothes - Muffy Edition (August 30, 2004) #If I Can't Write My Chocolate Song, I'm Going to Take a Nap - Stephen Edition (September 6, 2004) #Animal in Different Climates - Chip Edition (September 13, 2004) #If You Listened Well, You'll Get a Reward - Robert Edition (September 20, 2004) #Binky's Jump Rope Accident (September 27, 2004) #D.W.'s Make-Believe House (October 4, 2004) #A Lungful of the Brain (October 11, 2004) #A Catchy Tune Will Be Very Helpful - Nick Edition (October 18, 2004) #Rachel is Frustrated (October 25, 2004) Season 8 (January 3, 2005-September 26, 2005) #Laura's Art Attack (January 3, 2005) #Muffy's Beautiful Sculpture (January 10, 2005) #Barney's Magic Show (January 17, 2005) #Arthur's Oral Report (January 24, 2005) #Hiccups - Baby Bop Edition (January 31, 2005) #Dino Towers (February 7, 2005) #Chocolate with Nuts - BJ Edition (February 14, 2005) #New Digs - Arthur Edition (February 21, 2005) #Breath of Fresh Binky (February 28, 2005) #The Bad Guy Club for Villians - Winkster Edition (March 7, 2005) #Citizen Arthur (March 14, 2005) #Under Muffy's Bed (March 21, 2005) #My Dinner with Francine Frensky (March 28, 2005) #A Friendly Game - BJ Edition (April 4, 2005) #The Wedding - Arthur Edition (April 11, 2005) #That's No Boy - Jim Edition (April 18, 2005) #Ryan Weighs In (April 25, 2005) #Bats in the Belfry - Melanie Edition (May 2, 2005) #Nasty Patty - Nick Edition (May 9, 2005) #A Lot Safer at Camp - Sarah Edition (May 16, 2005) #Bad Girl - Muffy Edition (May 23, 2005) #Baby Bop, Don't You Want to Know a Secret? (May 30, 2005) #The Idol Side of Me - Nick Edition (June 6, 2005) #My Boyfriend's the Winkster and There's Gonna Be Trouble (June 13, 2005) #The Test of Mario's Love (June 20, 2005) #Would I Lie to You, D.W.? (June 27, 2005) #Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy - Prunella Edition (July 4, 2005) #Muffy Crosswire and the Truth About Not Wanting to Share (July 11, 2005) #Welcome to the Bungle - Jackson Edition (July 18, 2005) #Muffy Gets Her Nails Painted (July 25, 2005) #Chased by Dogs - BJ & Muffy Style (August 1, 2005) #Barney and the Stormy Weather (August 8, 2005) #Scooter's Bossy Boots (August 15, 2005) #Muffy's Garden (August 22, 2005) #Jim's Stolen Watch (August 29, 2005) #Don't Be So Pushy - Francine Edition (September 5, 2005) #Bridget's Fanciest Caboose Night (September 12, 2005) #Wigstruck - Muffy Edition (September 19, 2005) #Buster's Painful Arm (September 26, 2005) Season 9 (April 10, 2006-November 27, 2006) #Cooking with Muffy (April 10, 2006) #The Play's the Thing - BJ Edition (April 17, 2006) #Who's Got Game? - Arthur Edition (April 24, 2006) #The Cherry Tree - Bridget Edition (May 1, 2006) #Rachel's Classy Classic Club (May 8, 2006) #Riley's Magic Key Chain (May 15, 2006) #Madison's TV Production Lessons (May 22, 2006) #Buster's Tightrope Accident (May 29, 2006) #All About Hair - Muffy Edition (June 5, 2006) #Claire's Animal Hunt (June 12, 2006) #Inside Buster (June 19, 2006) #Dinosaurs, Attack (June 26, 2006) #The Pasta Parlor - Muffy Edition (July 3, 2006) #A Visitor from the Stone Age - Vivian Edition (July 10, 2006) #The Soil is Moist - Peter Edition (July 17, 2006) #Scooter's Acorn Bucket (July 24, 2006) #Monkey Business - Francine & Muffy Style (July 31, 2006) #Arguments for the Aardvark - D.W. Edition (August 7, 2006) #Golly Moses, She's a Muffin - Melanie Edition (August 14, 2006) #My Tongue is Meat - Melissa Edition (August 21, 2006) #Ethan's Gold Nugget Challenge (August 28, 2006) #Rose's Sparrows (September 4, 2006) #Night Sky - Allison Edition (September 11, 2006) #Bob Iger Visits the Park - Barney & Arthur Style (September 18, 2006) #The Olympics - Barney & Arthur Edition (September 25, 2006) #The Dime Goes Into the Sink - Scooter Edition (October 2, 2006) #Safe Deposit D.W. (October 9, 2006) #Francine Slips on a Toy Ambulance (October 16, 2006) #Wood Choppers - Buster Style (October 23, 2006) #Daydreaming - BJ Edition (October 30, 2006) #Mark Aims High (November 6, 2006) #Freddie Breaks the Window (November 13, 2006) #Big Whoop - Baby Bop Edition (November 20, 2006) #Arthur's Hiking Trip (November 27, 2006) Season 10 (March 12, 2007-October 29, 2007) #Goo Goo Gas - BJ Edition (March 12, 2007) #Hurricane Alice - Vivian Edition (March 19, 2007) #Muffy Punishes Arthur (March 26, 2007) #Shuffleboarding - Buster Edition (April 2, 2007) #House Fancy - BJ Edition (April 9, 2007) #Gary Cuts His Finger and It's Gonna Bleed (April 16, 2007) #Alexis' Best School Play (April 23, 2007) #Katie's New Hairbrush (April 30, 2007) #A Stitch in Time - Josephine Edition (May 7, 2007) #A Liking to Biking - Francine Edition (May 14, 2007) #Room at the Top - Barney Edition (May 21, 2007) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 (February 11, 2008-December 29, 2008) #Arthur Eats Healthy (February 11, 2008) #Someone's in the Kitchen with Muffy (Feburary 18, 2008) #Helicopter - Arthur Edition (February 25, 2008) #Rule of Dumb - Buster Edition (March 3, 2008) #Stangers on a Train - David Edition (March 10, 2008) #Sue Ellen Punches BJ (March 17, 2008) #Gambling for Life - Arthur Edition (March 24, 2008) #You Give Lunch a Bad Name - Fern Edition (March 31, 2008) #David's Dinner Night (April 7, 2008) #Riff's Broken Leg (April 14, 2008) #Sadie's Candy Factory (April 21, 2008) #Lucas Chops Up the Vegetables (April 28, 2008) #I'm Crazy for Papa Gino's - BJ & Muffy Style (May 5, 2008) #Look at Me, Barney, I'm Pretty (May 12, 2008) #It Can Take Days to Do Your Homework - Buster Edition (May 19, 2008) #Francine's Baseball Game (May 26, 2008) #Acting Like a Brat - Muffy Edition (June 2, 2008) #Wow! A Gift Card for Baby Bop! (June 9, 2008) #No More Interruptions - D.W. Edition (June 16, 2008) #The Wet Dollar Bill - Arthur Edition (June 23, 2008) #Otters in the Park - Peter Edition (June 30, 2008) #Chris Crocker and the Big Bad Blog (July 7, 2008) #Nobody is Gonna Throw a Tantrum - Arthur Kids Style (July 14, 2008) #Insane Teachers - BJ & Arthur Style (July 21, 2008) #Greasy Buffoons - Josh Edition (July 28, 2008) #Rollers Cowards - BJ Edition (August 4, 2008) #Not With My Arthur You Don't (August 11, 2008) #Eek, a Mouse! - Muffy Edition (August 18, 2008) #Escape from School - BJ & Francine Style (August 25, 2008) #The Magic of Chemicals - Arthur Style (September 1, 2008) #The Map of the USA - Barney & Arthur Edition (September 8, 2008) #Mail for Francine Frensky (September 15, 2008) #There's a Wiggle in Binky's Toe (September 22, 2008) #Quick as a Bunny Rabbit - Buster Edition (September 29, 2008) #Bad Share Day - D.W. Edition (October 6, 2008) #Pop Goes the Garden - BJ & Muffy Edition (October 13, 2008) #Smells Like Teen Spirit - Binky Edition (October 20, 2008) #Baby Troubles - Baby Kate Edition (October 27, 2008) #The Bean Bag Game - Clyde Edition (November 3, 2008) #Logan's Wrong Shirt (November 10, 2008) #Love Notes for Josephine (November 17, 2008) #The Voice Inside Your Throat - Muffy Edition (November 24, 2008) #Jasper's Sore Neck (December 1, 2008) #BJ, Muffy and the Market Thief (December 8, 2008) #The World's Most Hockey Game Ever! - Buster Edition (December 15, 2008) #A Magical Winter Celebration - Arthur Edition (December 22, 2008) #Never Touch the Fire - Cory Edition (December 29, 2008) Season 12 (March 9, 2009-November 30, 2009) #Grooming Arthur (March 9, 2009) #Steered Straight - Buster Edition (March 16, 2009) #Free Samples - Muffy Edition (March 23, 2009) Season 13 (January 11, 2010-September 27, 2010) #Glasses Today Gone Tomorrow - Arthur Edition (January 11, 2010) #Muffy's House Pest (January 18, 2010) #Freddie's Dead Plant (January 25, 2010) #Kenny Loggins and His Very Own Concert (February 1, 2010) Season 14 (March 14, 2011-December 26, 2011) #A Portrait of an Artist as a Young Dinosaur (March 14, 2011) #Professor Scooter (March 21, 2011) #Spring Fling - Muffy Edition (March 28, 2011) #Freddie's Got Mail (April 4, 2011) # # # # # # # Season 15 (April 9, 2012-November 26, 2012) #Germophobia - BJ Edition (April 9, 2012) #Winkster the Book Thief (April 16, 2012) #Dino-Vision (April 23, 2012) #A Caboose Full of Surprises - Clyde Edition (April 30, 2012) #Freddie's New Toy Airplane (May 7, 2012) Season 16 (March 4, 2013-October 28, 2013) #Scooter Unravels (March 4, 2013) #Muffy's Sneezy Accident (March 11, 2013) #Blackened Yellow Dinosaur (March 18, 2013) #Is That Kosher? - Arthur Edition (March 25, 2013) #Buster's Good Eye (April 1, 2013) #Restraining D.W. (April 8, 2013) #Whelk Attack - Francine Edition (April 15, 2013) #Baby Bop Tricks the Tooth Fairy (April 22, 2013) #Logan Takes a Break (April 29, 2013) #Money Saving with D.W. (May 6, 2013) #Avoid the Chinese Mustard - Francine Edition (May 13, 2013) #You Do Know What The Lollipop Is For - Baby Bop Edition (May 20, 2013) #Safer Than a Knife - D.W. Edition (May 27, 2013) #Gary's Dentist Appointment (June 3, 2013) #Clyde's Clay Experiment (June 10, 2013) #Craig Accused (June 17, 2013) #Music with One Direction - Barney & Arthur Style (June 24, 2013) Episode Video Releases Buena Vista Home Video #BJ's Favorite Adventures - Vol 1 (June 11, 1998) # Paramount/Nickelodeon #School Adventures (September 1, 1998) Barney Home Video # Notes *In Barney in Elwood City, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume, the Season 2 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the start), and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, the Season 4 Barney doll is used, the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 5 Barney doll is used the Season 5 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In early 2000 Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used the Season 6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In late 2000 Season 3-4, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 6 Barney doll is used, the Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set (at the end) and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 5-8, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set (at the start) and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *From Season 9-onwards, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 2006-present costume. the Season 7-present Barney doll, the Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set and the Season 7-Present Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Barney In Elwood City, the Season 1 Arthur animation graphics engine is used. *In early 1998 Season 1, the Season 2 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1998 Season 1-early 1999 Season 2, the Season 3 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 1999 Season 2-early 2001 Season 4, the Season 4-5 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2001 Season 4-early 2008 Season 11, the Season 6-11 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2008 Season 11-early 2012 Season 15, the Season 12-15 Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In late 2012 Season 15-present, the Season 16-present Arthur animated graphics engine is used. *In every episode, the title card sequences are the same as the ones from Arthur animated series. The title card is read aloud by either Binky, Buster, Francine, or Muffy. *In Season 1, the title card font from Season 1 is used. *In Season 2, the title card font from Season 2 is used. *In Season 3-11, the title card font from Season 3-11 is used. *In Season 12-15, the title card font from Season 12-15 is used. *In Season 16-present, the title card font from Season 16-present is used. *In Season 1-6, the episodes feature four Barney kids while some of them feature five or six Barney kids. Starting with Season 7-present, the episodes feature three Barney kids. *Since the selected title cards from Arthur are used in this show, Arthur, D.W., Buster, Binky, Francine, the Brain, Prunella, and Fern are the central characters. Those title cards are also used when George, Muffy, Sue Ellen, and the Barney characters are the central characters if they were absent on new title cards that have to do with a subject. However, the title card where Arthur plays in a slot machine came out in mid January 2000 and Muffy's Skateboarding Accident is the first episode to have it. *All episodes from the show are distributed on VHS and DVD by Buena Vista Home Video and Barney Home Video and include closed-captions. None of these videos show fundings at the beginning, but they did show them at the end, just like in Arthur videos released by Random House Home Video. They were also released on VHS and DVD by Paramount/Nickelodeon. In 1998-1999 Paramount/Nickelodeon versions, after the Buena Vista Television logo, a CGI Nickelodeon Production logo with a copyright byline is used. *Even though Bob West left the Barney & Friends show in 2000, he still voices Barney in this show, and the Season 3 Barney costume and voice, and the Baby Bop and BJ Season 3 voices are used as well. *Even though David Joyner left the Barney & Friends show in 2002, he still performs the Barney costume in the series. *Even though, the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes are used, their Season 3 voices are still used. *Starting with June 1998 Season 1 episodes, Kenneth's voice is pitched down to -2 (Pitch -7), due to Regan's 13th birthday. *Starting with Late September 1998 Season 1 episodes, Carlos' voice is pitched down to -5 (Pitch -7), due to his 12th birthday. *Starting with May 1999 Season 2 episodes, Kenneth's voice is pitched down to -3 (Pitch -10), due to Regan's 14th birthday. *Starting with Late September 2000 Season 3 episodes, Mary's voice is pitched down to -4 and more deeper. *Starting with August 1999 Season 2 episodes, Francine's voice is pitched up to +3 and more squeakier. *Starting with Late September 1999 Season 2 episodes, Muffy's voice is pitched up to +6. *In June 2000 Season 3 episodes, Arthur's voice is pitched down to -3, due to Yarmush's 18th birthday. *In May 2001 episodes, Kenneth's voice is down to -2 (Pitch -12), due to Regan's 16th birthday. *In this TV show, the Arthur kids are voiced by Canadian actors while the Arthur grownups (including Catherine and Chip) are voiced by American actors. *Although, Catherine Frensky is voiced by Patricia Rodriguez (Season 1-7), Alexina Cowan (Season 8-15), and Robyn Thaler Hickey (Season 16-present) in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Kath Soucie in this TV show. *Although, Chip Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actor in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Travis Vin Winkle in this TV show. *Although, David Read is voiced by Bruce Dinsmore in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Mark Metcalf in this TV show. *Although, Jane Read is voiced by Sonja Ball in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Julie Hagerty in this TV show. *Although, Bitzi Baxter is voiced by Ellen David in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Russi Taylor in this TV show. *Although, Oliver Frensky is voiced by Mark Camacho in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Tom Cruise in this TV show. *Although, Laverne Frensky is voiced by Jane Woods in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Alex Borstein in this TV show. *Although, Ed Crosswire is voiced by A.J. Henderson in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Bill Farmer in this TV show. *Although, Millicent Crosswire is voiced by an unknown voice actress in the Arthur animated show, she is voiced by Eve Gordon in this TV show. *Although, Mr. Powers is voiced by Terrence Scammell in the Arthur animated show, he is voiced by Robin Williams in this TV show. *The Barney characters are live-action and the Arthur characters are animated. *Miss Etta Kette, Scooter McNutty, Mr. Boyd, the Queen of Hearts, Professor Tinkerputt, The Winkster, Mr. Tenagain, The King, and Twynkle the Elf stayed for Season 1-present. *In Season 1-6, it was closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. The Caption Center WGBH Eductional Foundation). *In Season 7-10, it was closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *In Season 11-present, it was closed-captioned by Captionmax. *On 1998-2000 Buena Vista Home Video prints and 2000 Paramount/Nickeodeon prints of this series, they were closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *On 2001-2002 Buena Vista Home Video prints and 2002-2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon prints of this series, they were closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *On 2003 Buena Vista Home Entertainment prints and 1998-1999/2001 Paramount/Nickelodeon prints of this series, they were closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. *On 2005-present Paramount/Nickelodeon prints of this series, they were closed-captioned by Captionmax. *In Season 1-early 2005 Season 8 episodes, the Buena Vista Television 1997-2005 logo is used. *In Late 2005 Season 8-early 2007 Season 10 episodes, the Buena Vista Television 2005-2007 logo is used. *In the Late 2007 Season 10-onwards episodes, the Disney-ABC Domestic Television logo 2007-present is used. *In some of the 1998-2000 Buena Vista Home Video versions of the VHS/DVDs of the show, the Buena Vista Home Video 1998 logo is used. *In some of the 1998-2002 Buena Vista Home Video versions of the VHS/DVDs of the show, the *In the theme song, the Arthur Theme Song is used, except the Barney characters are in the theme song. *In every episode, after the theme song, Barney comes to life and greet the viewer(s). Then he goes to talk to his friends. After that, the title card sequence appears. *In some 1998-2002 direct-to-videos, Bob Singleton, David Wolf and the Arthur's main musical director (Ray Fabi) music composed for them. *Starting with 1996 Barney video, "Barney's Wildest Dreams", the music tracks from Arthur are added to the musical arrangements from Barney and the APM tracks from SpongeBob. However, they are included in this show. *In Season 1-present direct-to-videos, the movie soundtracks are used. However, they are not used in this show.